One of my Kind
by Kodoku-shan
Summary: As the famous japanese singers Gackt and Hyde become increasingly popular the general public has pressured their agents to hook them up for publicity, but will they be able to keep their relationship professional? GacktHyde YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much for reading! This is my first Gackt/Hyde fic and I hope to make it a sucessful multi-chapter so if you like it keep in touch! 

Before you read: I dont own Moon Child, Hyde, or Gackt.So even thought this is a "behind the scenes" thing, I have no idea what either of them are in real life, nor am I trying to accurately impersonate them. Its all for the benefit of my fellow Gackt/Hyde lovers out there, kay?

Enjoy!

* * *

Hyde.

Was that his name? Gackt looked closer to the characters on the business card but they didn't change. Not that he was being skeptical, of course not. He wasn't the type to hesitate with the unnecessary, besides its not like he hadn't seen him before.

Kind of hard to miss such a lovely thing…

"Come back to bed, Gackto-san" His lover implored. Gackt turned to look at him, surprised to find that he was a little disappointed. He needed something new, someone that would refresh his motivation of well… life. It was just too easy to make love to Toji. He was always there, always willing. Gackt craved another chase, an exciting liaison, something dangerous. He looked back down at the card, flipping it through his fingers idly, remembering what his agent told him.

Don't get caught up with these fan service boy's, Gackt. There relationships controlled by the public. Your forced into them, and you will eventually be forced **out **of them. 

Dropping the card into his chest pocket and giving Toji a farewell kiss on the forehead he left the apartment to start another humdrum day. The limo was already waiting for him outside so Gackt threw himself in and the driver closed the door.

"I want you to make an appearance at Hyde's photo shoot today." Komaji-sama droned. "You need to meet him, and possibly schedule a joint shoot next week." Gackt found him waiting in his favorite corner of the limousine seat just behind a tinted window, most of his face hidden.

Gackt nodded, pulling his elbows behind the headrest and leaning back. He was always the type of man that took most things for granted, like Mana. Gackt never loved him, but he was so damn beautiful. He could remember sneaking into Mana's changing room right after a shoot so he could have him while he was still in feminine character. But apparently he was taking it too far, and after Mana found out that he really didn't feel anything for him, he left. Was Gackt really that insensitive? He realized how much he would hurt Toji if he broke up with him now, but this spur with Hyde blinded him and Toji became a necessary sacrifice.

About half way through the drive, which turned out to be unbearably long, Komaji started fumbling through his suitcase and pulled out a thick orange folder, which he handed to Gackt.

"Pictures, in case you're interested."

Gackt hummed in compliance and took the folder, prying it open and lightly pulling out the copious papers. He turned them over and found himself facing Hyde. Those rough, dark eyes seemed so plain, as if hiding a real, and more human person within. It was an expression Gackt used often himself. He turned to another picture, leaning his elbows on his knees and dipping his knuckles below his chin, as if somehow unsatisfied. He was too good at poker to let anything show, but this image of Hyde stirred something inside him. The young man was on his stomach, shirtless and surrounded by broken glass, looking up at something behind the camera. Gackt was full aware of its cold and fruitless surface, but he still fought the heavy urge to stroke it in admiration.

_The next time I see this, _he thought _I'll be able to reach out and touch it._

The limo finally pulled to a stop in front of the photography building, it was one he had worked in many times. Just as he was climbing out of the car, however, Komaji grabbed his arm and gave him a hard look in the eye through the rim of his glasses.

"I'm trusting your shallow judgment, Gackt. Don't make the same mistake Mana did."

He simply nodded and stepped out, adjusting his sunglasses. It wasn't a moment after he entered the building when Kyo and Imai caught up with him. They were what he liked to consider his "yes" men. They followed him around and made sure that he wasn't making a complete fool out of himself. Obviously Komaji sent them after him today.

"This one should be easy for you, Gackt, seeing as how he's so drop dead gorgeous." Kyo chirped, brushing something off Gackt's shoulder as they waited in the elevator.

"Honestly, I don't think he's your type, but there's no doubt that you'll be adorable together!" Imai retorted; afraid Kyo was being too bold. Gackt said nothing and waited for the elevator to reach their floor. _Do these two have _anything _better to do?_

After leaving the elevator Gackt ran into a photographer he had worked with and was stuck in a pointless conversation for several minutes before finally making it to the set. His job now was merely to linger. If there were any press or nosy people, Kyo and Imai would handle their questions. So with that, Gackt followed his hungry eyes to the set and found a spot behind the cameraman where he could see everything without looking too suspicious.

Hyde was more impressive in person than Gackt could have ever imagined. His bright and friendly attitude, the way he laughed when some one off set was on purposely trying to distract him. Then again, Gackt was most captivated when he would hit a pose that made the photographer shout, "FREEZE!" The lack of expression in every pose only made it more interesting to look at. Gackt found himself staring, almost rudely, during one shot. Hyde was on his stomach again, propped up on his elbows, but fully clothed.

_Damn it._

The photographer finally released him and Hyde looked away from the camera, only to meet Gackt's intensive stare. For an instant, he returned the eye contact, shocked by his company. That very instant, however, the photographer shouted, "FREEZE! Right there, Hyde. Don't move!"

Hyde complied, not moving an inch from where he had placed himself. His eyes were still burning holes into Gackt's, who was returning his zeal tenfold. Gackt enjoyed this attention, and made no attempt to waver his glance. He was impressed with the boy's determination. Hyde wasn't afraid of this adulation; even though any other person would have looked away in fear, afraid they weren't worthy, embarrassed. Gackt was used to this. But Hyde stared intrepidly, daring to face him with such a confident expression.

_Again with those eyes…_Gackt thought, raising a bottle of water to his mouth. He didn't intend to drink it. He just wanted to feel something against his lips knowing that Hyde was watching his every move. Then, just as quickly as it started, their affiliation was broken.

"Got it! I think that's a wrap Hyde, thanks."

Gackt couldn't take his eyes off of him. Not when he got up, when he shook the photographers hand, when he laughed at a friend's joke, or when he disappeared into his dressing room. Only then did he move, making his way to the narrow, empty hall like a marauder pursuing his quarry.

_This wont be like last time, _he thought. _This time, I wont allow a single dull moment. I want him, and I will make him want me. But not before I tease him, seduce him; tickle his senses until he collapses from the pressure of denial. Then, when he can no longer endure another second of it, when I find him broken and miserable on my doorstep begging for release, he will truly become mine. _

His changing room door didn't make a sound when it opened, and Hyde had his back turned when the man entered. He was just pulling a shirt on and Gackt got a brief glimpse of the angel wing tattoo that adorned his shoulder blades. Anxiously biting his lower lip, he stepped in and closed the door behind him, which finally caught the other man's attention.

"Oi…" Hyde spoke softly, pulling his shirt over his stomach. He didn't seem surprised when he saw Gackt enter, and turned right around to grab his jacket. As cool as he appeared to be, Hyde was so incredibly tense his heart rate could have left any Tokyo drifter in the dust.

"Impressive work." Gackt said. He had wondered over to a small table and started examining a discarded vial of nail polish, but he couldn't have been any less interested in it.

"Thanks," He gathered a few more of his things before continuing. "Do you mind if we talk later, I'm kind of in a… rush…" Hyde's voice nearly stopped dead when he turned and saw Gackt looming only inches in front of him. Before he had a chance to do or say anything, he felt a hand reach up and stroke his jaw. He thought his could be some sort of test, just to see if he really was good enough for the infamous "Gackt-o". So Hyde leaned his cheek into the man's hand, felling it cup his face and stroke him almost admirably.

Then, in a remarkably swift movement, Gackt embraced him. One arm holding the smaller man against his chest and the other clutching his hair so tightly it yanked his head back and forced his eyes shut..

"I. Will. Make. You. Mine."

For the first time, Gackt felt diffident. He really shouldn't have said that, but all he wanted was to be this close to him, always. The boy held on to the man's shoulders for dear life, or maybe just to lessen the pain Gackt was inflicting on his scalp. He found letting go of him the most difficult thing he had done in a very long time, so he abruptly dropped him and headed out the door without looking back. He wasn't used to taking pity on people, but he just couldn't stand the way he had made Hyde cringe like that, his face so full of intense distaste. Not to worry. By the time he is through with him, Hyde's peaceful expression will be at his boundless disposal.

* * *

Wow, that has to be the longest chapter I've written for one series, but thanks for reading, and please R&R! 

-Kodoku-shan


	2. Chapter 2

Wooteh for the second chapter! Thanks for the great reviews guys, couldnt have asked for better, so without further adue, CHAPTER TWO! yay! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gackt, Hyde or Moon Child and am not trying to accurately impersonate Gackt or Hyde's _actuall _personalities. Never met 'em in my life, unfortunately...

* * *

Beeeeep… Beeeeep… 

The microwave's piercing alarm broke the discomfited stillness that had settled inside Gackt's empty apartment. Toji was gone. He just left a note on the door that said, "I think its better this way." But Gackt was not at all distressed by it. He was actually looking forward to a quiet and uneventful afternoon alone. Good time to think.

_I'm gonna have to start doing a lot more of that. _He thought, pulling a steaming bowl of ramen out of the microwave.

He had placed himself into an incredibly awkward situation with Hyde and was quite unprepared for it. Knowing all too well what he wanted, he had approached him prematurely.

_Big mistake. _He thought, breaking his chopsticks in half for good luck.

Gackt took a seat on his fluffy leather couch, one of the few pieces of furniture that was unpacked. He would have had something better than cup ramen if he had more of his kitchen stuff as well. But there was something about the empty rooms, white walls, and smell of fresh primer that was surprisingly refreshing. It made the ramen taste a lot better, too.

Suddenly, Gackt heard a sound that made him almost choke on the stream of noodles he was carefully drawing into his mouth. It took him a moment after he finally swallowed until he realized it was the doorbell.

Toji? No, he wouldn't come back. It can't be Komaji either; he doesn't humble himself over anyone…

He got up and headed towards the door, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Just as he opened it, however, he froze. His shoulders tensed and his wrist still pressed against his lips, helpless to any further motion. Hyde was standing in front of him, hands stuffed in his pockets and his eyes curved in a sympathetic frown. They both stood as still and silent as the other for what could have been several minutes. Finally, Gackt couldn't stand another second of this painful awkwardness so he dropped his hand and opened the door a bit wider.

"Just… come on in." He said, practically doubling the amount of words exchanged between the two.

Hyde remained silent as he entered. Gackt watched him examine the room, visibly intimidated by the high ceiling and empty walls. He had absolutely no idea why he was here, or what he planned on doing. Rest assured, however, he was going to find out.

"What are you doing here?" The man inquired.

Hyde had wandered off to the living room, but Gackt slipped into the kitchen to fetch his noodles. When he spoke Hyde turned to him with lifted brow, as if he were too distracted by his surroundings to even realize whose house he was in.

"I want you."

His voice was bold, simple, and rather forward. Gackt would have choked on the noodles, had he been eating them at the moment, but luckily they hadn't reached his mouth yet. He did drop his chopsticks, however, and turned to Hyde with an eyebrow reaching for his hairline in alarm.

He continued, "I know it's not a good idea, with the press and all, but I just don't care anymore. I was…" The boy continued to babble on in a thoughtless sort of way.

As he spoke, Gackt had gotten up and carried himself towards him, as if getting a closer look would prove to him that reality had not been torn at the seams when his back was turned. Meanwhile, Hyde was at a loss of words as he looked up at Gackt's vacantly mystified expression.

"Hold me like that again."

He didn't need to be told twice. It a swift, fluid movement Gackt seized the man, holding him ardently close, like a precious treasure. His warm presence made Gackt's body feel complete, and like Velcro, he did not want to be separated from him. For a moment not a single thought fazed him. He simply reminisced in a state of pure bliss. Then he suddenly came to a realization.

This is too easy… 

He was right. This wasn't enough of a challenge. Sure he wanted Hyde, but as greedy as Gackt was, he wasn't going to be satisfied until he milked all the fun he could get out of it. He pushed Hyde away, hands on the man's shoulders, and looked away in disappointment.

"No, its not right…"

Hyde appeared confused at first, but soon resorted to more of a determined expression.

"Your loss…" He said, removing Gackt's hands from his shoulders and trudging shamelessly towards the door.

Gackt didn't watch him leave, but heard the door shut behind him.

Shortly after a few long and painstakingly quiet minutes he spent leaning against his bar counter, he opened his folded hands and started at his empty arms. He never felt like that when he was holding anyone else, but when Hyde was inside these arms he felt like a part of him had become complete. More than complete, filled to the rim with the most warm and tantalizing sensation. Like coming in from the cold snowy weather and taking a sip of hot cocoa, feeling the warm liquid trickle down your throat, soothing you from the inside out.

But no,

He denied himself that pleasure. He decided to stay out in the cold and watch from the frozen window the warm fire and steaming mug of cocoa go completely neglected, somehow drawing the conclusion that if he waited in the cold just a little bit longer that the fire and cocoa would be that much more refreshing.

He now realized that he had made a mistake. By the time he would find his way back inside, the fire would have burnt out and the cocoa became a lukewarm cup of chocolate, leaving him shivering and helpless on the old shag carpet.


	3. Chapter 3

Before you read: This is written Diary style just to get my out of my writers block. I'm warning you its a dissapointing chapter but go ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gackt, HYDE or Moonchild

* * *

September 3

I'm sorry, Hyde.

_I'm so__**fucking**__ sorry._

_I almost had you. You practically __**gave **__yourself to me, and I refused. WHY THE HELL DID I SAY NO!? …Why the hell did I let you walk out of my house like that?_

_Because I wanted you; I wanted you too much to let you come to me so easily. But now, I want you even more and my hopes of having you are gone._

_I was… a complete idiot. So selfish and reassuring, all I had to do was hold onto you and shut my goddamned mouth but I couldn't._

You've made me regret everything I've done since I came to this city, and now I will never leave, now I'm stuck here, cursed by you and my damned feelings.

* * *

September 9

_Please, for Christ's sake __**hear me!**__ YOU'VE WON! …You were right._

_I made a mistake…_

_Why wont you listen? I'm on my __**fucking **__knees for you. CANT YOU SEE ME!?_

September 20

_I've been so close so many times. It's dangerous, you know, when I have to hold you for a picture and I can feel your unwillingness sending chills through you. That's what pulls you away after every shot, isn't it?_

_It's dangerous…_

* * *

September 23

_You're lying again._

_You tell them that were happy together. I have to nod._

_Then you tell them about how much fun we have, how much we have in common and I just smile a bit._

_But you're just lying, right?_

_If I had the chance, I would give you my word that I would __**never**__ lie again for as long as I live so when I speak to the press and tell them how much I care about you, you would realize that I was telling the truth._

* * *

October 2

_Don't smile at me…  
_

_Even if we're on one of those fake dinner dates, with our agents right there blooming with conversation, even if what I said __**was **__clever, don't you _dare_ smile at me._

_You've kept up with your ignorance, your frustrating ability to be absolutely irresistible without intending to, and you've been merciful enough to steal every last ray of hope I've been foolish enough to notice so don't you __**dare**_

* * *

October 13

_Was that what I wanted? Was that really the reason that I pushed you away?_

_A fucking __**chase**_

_I'M TIRED OF IT!_

_I APOLOGIZED!_

…_I wanted you, AND I KNOW YOU WANTED ME, TOO!_

* * *

Hyde dropped the book where he found it and took a few cautious steps back. There was more where that left off, but frankly he was too terrified to read any more. That first entry had been written about three months ago, but reading it then just brought him back to that first day. Hyde had been stupid enough to turn up at Gackt's apartment, prepared to beg for him. How foolish he was...

Three months ago Gackt and Hyde's agents had hooked them up as a couple for the tabloids, and it worked. Albums and Magazines were flying off the shelves and the two appeared in just about every talk show in the country. They were almost considering a joint album until their agents changed their minds. It had been two and a half months and their publicity started to plateau.

The agents saw only one solution: break them up.

It at first seemed a welcome relief for Hyde; he needed to get away from that man. But it only took a couple weeks for him to start felling incredibly nostalgic of him. It was true; he had wanted him before, badly. Unfortunately that hadn't changed, but so many people had encouraged him otherwise.

He has to be the biggest player you will ever meet, Hyde. Don't let him take advantage of you.

Do you realize how many hearts he's broken? This guy is merciless; **I** wouldn't trust him.

_He could replace you in a second. He has _no_ morals. _

But he couldn't help it. For so long he resisted. Like what Gackt had written about the photo shoots, it was hard for Hyde, too. He wanted to pretend that, for a moment, Gackt _wasn't_ all those things people said he was and he could stay there in his arms. But that triggered so much doubt and confusion in Hyde's mind he found that the only escape was to flee from the man, so he would always pull away quickly and awkwardly.

He stared down at the book on the floor, so many things running through his mind. The first thing he considered was that Gackt actually _wasn't_ the type of man Hyde thought he was. He's known him for more than three months, but he ignored him so much that he's practically still a stranger. Is it possible that if he had just given Gackt a chance, that things might've worked out? Well, it's a little too late for that thought. Hyde hasn't seen him in more than a month, and was planning to never see him in person again.

But that was before he found _this_.

* * *


End file.
